Dark God Slayer Magic
|image = |kanji= 暗闇の滅神魔法 |rōmaji = Kurayami no Metsujin Mahō |parent ability = Black Arts |type= Lost Magic God Slayer Magic |user= Vandheer Langrisser Drabaki }} Dark God Slayer Magic (暗闇の滅神魔法, Kurayami no Metsujin Mahō) is an ancient form of magic wielded by those chosen by the patron goddess of light Hydaelyn. These champions were bestowed the spark of divine power which allowed them to challenge and slay the gods. Held steadfast by the light within their souls, these brave warriors would harness the evil within the sub-consciousness of man, drawing out unfathomable amounts of dark power. The intertwining of light and darkness would grant them the powers of creation and destruction and once unleashed those dark gods who would see humanity destroyed would tremble before them. Widely seen as omens of disaster for they appeared only in times of upheaval and chaos, their presence was the prologue to great calamities that rocked the world. Theirs is a sordid history filled with blood and death as men, demons and gods alike fell to their godly magic. Their names were whispered with equal amounts reverence and fear, and in time they became legend. When the era of the gods ended, many of their order simply vanished. But history repeats itself and once again darkness returned as Dragons, forces of nature made manifest arose to take vacant thrones left by the gods slaughtered in the War of Ragnarok. But that is tale best told by the Dragon Slayers, for these God Slayers were the first to be given the power to slay those beyond mortal ken, and it is their struggle, their history that shall be revealed. Origins History has not been kind to these mages, whom have sacrificed life, liberty and happiness to serve as the sentinels against mankind's own evil. In the ages past, long before the dragons had assumed power, Gods had ruled the world. For thousands of years they had remained an indomitable force, worshiped by mortals, and seen as all but infallible. Their temples dotted across the landscape, entire cities built in their honor, while holy priests recited scripture and spread the word of their god to the furthest reaches of the world. There was one such goddess, Hydaelyn the Holy Mother of Light, and she had seen the darkness rooted deep in humanity. Since time immaterial she had struggled to stem the tide of oblivion that would swallow the world should man's evils be left unchecked. Magic is a force unto nature, as nature is a force within the world, and all are governed by its rules. Humans who were as diverse as they were divisive spread throughout the world, sharing culture, language and war. Though magic was found in only a tenth of their population, when their numbers began reaching millions, magic had become a commodity, integral to their societies, and as commonplace as modern technology is to peasants. Schools of magic began populating the landscape and soon the mysteries of the universe became the standard education for the elite. But such changes did not come without conflict. For centuries magic had been the domain of the gods, and it was believed that only those chosen were the blessed. However as magic proliferated and centers of research and development were established, the clergy grew concerned. No longer was magic majestic and under the purview of the select and chosen, now magic was in the hands of commoners and non-believers, or heretics. It was inevitable that two schools of thought would come into conflict. The Arcanists were mages who studied magic academically, unearthing the mysteries of the universe. Clerics were those who worshiped the gods, believed that magic was revealed only in those who were worthy, and as such considered these Arcanists as apostates and blasphemers. The only recourse was war, and soon the world was engulfed in its hellish fire. For man is both the architect of his destiny and its destruction. With the venomous seed of sin that resides in all humans, such darkness would slowly accumulate until naught but chaos remained. War would ravage the world from one horizon to the next, subsuming all in its hellfire till all life was extinguished. Fearing for the race she so dearly loved, this ancient deity scoured the land for those whose strength of heart could resist the temptation of darkness. These warriors, mages and scholars whose hearts shone with a light untainted by the corruption of the world around them, were chosen to become its champions. These men and women were bestowed a great power and an even heavier burden. In their hands they gained the ability to absorb the darkness of humanity, and using their own inner light could wield its power against the forces of evil. Then with that very same light cleanse the sin and release purity back into the world. But doing so would carry with it all of the anguish and fury of those they sought to save, and they would be forced to endure. To achieve their objective they scattered to the four corners of the world, in search of sin and avarice quelling its evil wherever it arose. Overview The power to slay a god is born of divine origins, and those who are blessed with this power are said to gain the strength to stand as equals among the gods. Dark God Slayer Magic is a at heart a burden bestowed on deemed worthy enough to carry it. With it, they are granted power far beyond their mortal ken. This magic changes a human at the physical and spiritual level, augmenting their physiology and magical power till they become something capable of harnessing the divine power. As such this magic is neither taught nor learned, for there exists no written record that contains its intricacies. Each time a wielder is slain, the magic suffusing their body will depart and seek out a worthy vessel, thus the line remains unbroken and Dark God Slayers will forever roam the land. That which defines a Dark God Slayer is their ability to harness the negative emotions as a source of power. Within the metaphysical plane of magic, negative emotions have a subtle but distinguishable effect on its currents, for the poisonous magic barrier particles (魔障粒子, Mashōryūshi) are born and feed off of these emotions, growing ever more powerful. For there is a belief of a collective subconscious comprised of motes of knowledge, culture, life and all that exists within the stream of magic. Humanity is simply one part, but their numbers have always eclipsed other species and thus their contribution to this great ocean of power increases with every generation. Invariably this means that their negative emotions act as a catalyst which manifests even more magic barrier particles. To combat this, Dark God Slayers possess the ability to absorb magic barrier particles, and using their own magical power cleanse their impurity and release the purified energy back into the world. This occurs naturally through their presence in a given area, likewise they also possess the ability to absorb the negative emotions of humans. As a result of their ability to absorb magic barrier particles and negative emotion they have an emphatic ability to sense and detect sin across vast distances. Even if they are unaware of it, a Dark God Slayer will subconsciously seek out such evil, which is why their arrival is often a sign of calamity. For if they have come, then surely evil will soon be unleashed upon them all. Yet they are only human and to be a vessel for such dark power would taint even the strongest of hearts, if they did not possess a powerful holy light within their soul. The very magic that has gifted them their power is that of divine holy light, a purity that suffuses their soul and serves as the shield to protect them. This is the strength of a Dark God Slayer, in one hand they unleash the holy light to cleanse evil by righteous fire, and in the other they wield the power of darkness, wielding it as a sword against the very evil that empowers it. Category:Darkness Magic Category:Light Magic Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Magic Dark God Slayer Magic (暗闇の滅神魔法, Kurayami no Metsujin Mahō): The divine power bestowed upon mortal hands is one that should be used with the highest level of restraint, for their strength is capable of matching that of the gods and they who were once mortal may find themselves consumed by their own power. The magic of a Dark God Slayer is as immense as it is versatile, for they wield the awesome powers of light and darkness. They go beyond mere physical attacks, for these slayers were not merely gifted with the power simply because of chance, indeed it was providence that had seen them acquire such strength. They have a duty, a calling to seek out and vanquish the darkness in the hearts of all man, and to do so requires more than just power, but skill, ingenuity and most of all a dedication to the arts that goes beyond other slayers. The dark magic of a Dark God Slayer is founded on the notion of combating the vile evil magic used by some Gods and humanity itself. Fueled by negative emotions and empowered by anti-magic barrier particles, this is a force capable of wiping out nations whole if abused. This magic allows for the manifestation of dark forces that cause all life to wither and decay, and though it is wholly evil, it is often times the only way to truly fight those that hide in the darkness. This magic touches upon the sub-consciousness of man, drawing out all of his pain and fears until they manifest in nightmarish monstrosities. It delves deep into the soul of nature, allowing for the summoning of dark spirits and the souls of the deceased. It seems contradictory that a mage must wield the very power that are actively fighting against, but it is a necessary evil, for only those who have walked its path can understand the inherent danger that it imposes to the world. Only by walking in the darkness may these slayers see the light. Conversely, the light magic wielded by a Dark God Slayer is perhaps their strongest magic, contrary to all appearances. Though recognized as Light Magic, the powers wielded by a Dark God Slayer are highly unusual in their characteristics. Rather than wield light as a weapon of destruction, these Slayers are able to tap into the more conceptual and symbolic aspects of the light; protection, restoration and empowerment. Dark God Slayers are capable of forming the most powerful defensive barriers known to man with their light, and with a gentle touch uplift the spirit and deliver healing upon the wounded. Blessed are they who receive such treatment for they find their very hopes and dreams revitalized, as the Light Magic is empowered directly by positive emotions, and as such is capable of augmenting them. This energy is of life and creation and therefore it is also one of the few magics capable of what is known as its most fearsome ability - magic amplification. This is a power that allows them to directly augment and multiply the power of their spells, and even their own bodies to levels to match that of the gods. By drawing synchronizing their positive light magic with the flow of nature around them, they are able to access a reservoir of power no mortal mage can match, fueling their bodies with vast quantities of inexhaustible energy. In this ascended state, they are able to wield light as a beacon of hope and unleash judgement upon their enemies. *'Nox Arca' (Latin for, "Dark Vessel"): Dark God Slayers have but one purpose, to cleanse the world of its sin by taking it within themselves, becoming a veritable vessel of darkness. As like recognizes like, they too possess the innate sense to emphatically detect the presence of negative emotions and sin. Their ability to detect negative emotions and anti-magic barrier particles is a multifaceted ability; they interpret the act of sin or its presence through their five senses, and much like a bloodhound can accurately determine where it originated from, its relative strength and direction. With physical contact it is possible to directly absorb another's "sin", whether this be their raw hatred and anger, their anguish and sorrow, or a general sense of dark morbid feelings. Victims find themselves in a state as though released from a great burden or having lost all sense of hate on their person. Such feelings which are then inherited by the Dark God Slayer who must wrestle with this darkness in their own hearts and souls. Naturally this lends itself well as mediators or peacemakers, they can instantly detect when someone is lying, deliberately obfuscating or is hiding their true intent. They do not read the body language and face of an individual, they simply read their emotions. The body of a Dark God Slayer is capable of absorbing anti-magic barrier particles without suffering from its poisonous effect. Much like a Demon or an Etherious their bodies are naturally capable of absorbing anti-magic barrier particles from the atmosphere as a source of power for their magical reserves. Consequently this renders them immune or granting a Dark God Slayer immense resistance against the effects of Darkness based magic, Death Magic or even the Curse Magic wielded by such creatures. This is accomplished by the alteration to their Second Origin (二番原, セカンド・オリジン, Sekando Orijin), an organ in the body that houses additional magical power. That which makes them Dark God Slayers, the divine light in their soul is situated in their primary magic origin, while that which allows them to absorb and retain anti-magic barrier particles as well as the power of their dark magic resides in their Second Origin. As their Second Origin is activated at all times as a result of this, Dark God Slayers are renown to have possessed truly immense and massive reserves a power, a necessary requirement to be able to wield the dual forces of light and darkness without being consumed by either. As Slayers they are capable of absorbing darkness or negative motions to replenish their reserves. As a result Dark God Slayers are actually capable of subsisting entirely off of the ambient negative emotions they have consumed or resting in areas where great battles once took place or otherwise cursed locations. Food, and water have no real bearing to the health and nourishment of a Dark God Slayer, for their bodies though human are supplanted by a power most inhuman. 'Actus Noctis Erebeae' In the age of the gods, power was king, but no force could claim such a lofty title but the darkness that crept along the edges of creation. Its name is derived from a dead language, meaning "gesture of dark night", a symbolic reference to the power at one's command should they relinquish themselves to the dark. To summon forth energies eternal as the void, requires little save for a gesture and unyielding will, yet the results are devastating. The dark magic of a Dark God Slayer is founded on the notion of combating the vile evil magic used by some Gods and humanity itself. Such nefarious power is fueled by negative emotions and empowered by anti-magic barrier particles, this is a force capable of wiping out nations whole if abused. This magic is the very manifestation of the descent to darkness, the inevitable withering and decay of all life and creation as we know it. Regarded as wholly dark and evil beyond redemption, it is often times often times the only way to truly fight those that hide in the darkness. This magic touches upon the sub-consciousness of man, drawing out all of his pain and fears until they manifest in nightmarish monstrosities. It delves deep into the soul of nature, allowing for the summoning of dark spirits and the souls of the deceased. It seems contradictory that a mage must wield the very power that are actively fighting against, but it is a necessary evil, for only those who have walked its path can understand the inherent danger that it imposes to the world. Only by walking in the darkness may these slayers see the light. *'Noctis Decursus' (Latin for, "Descent of Night"): One of the most insidious aspects of a Dark God Slayer's dark power is the entropy inherent in all of its spells. The darkness consumes infinitely, from whence all things were born, it eternally seeks to devour that from which sprung from its clutches. In this way, it is the embodiment of entropy, the gradual loss of energy in a system, the end state of all things. The dark forces unleashed by a Dark God Slayer not only feeds off of their body and soul but that the very world in which they are released. Whether it is magic itself, the environment or other beings, the bits and pieces that composed their spirit, their physical form wither and die. Against magic itself, its very form destabilizes and begins to lose cohesion, slow but surely dispersing as though affected by subtle dispelling or nullifying magic. In this manner it eerily resembles the more infamous Death Magic, but that is merely in appearance only. Though certainly dark and powered by a corruptive, tainted influence, this form of dark magic is at its strongest when used against the Black Arts. As a form of Slayer magic, it is capable of overcoming the natural strengths and powers of all dark magic, and is exceedingly potent against all forms of curse magic that is used by many demons and evil gods. This is because darkness care not for good or evil, in the end all will succumb and submit to its power. Abyssus Baptismus (洗礼式の黄泉, Latin for, "Abyssal Baptism", Japanese for, "Baptismal Ceremony of the Underworld"): After absorbing the negative emotions of the sapient life around them, ancient and powerful godly magic alters the energy. Anti-magic barrier particles, once poisonous to all life surge within their bodies, thrumming with life and untold power. As the energy coalesces it leaks out of the body in a shroud of darkness blacker than night, its oily shadows slithering along the surface hungrily devouring all in its wake. In the next moment words of power are uttered, molding the dark forces at their command, its visceral tongue maddening to the minds who hear its intonations as this malevolent power bends inward, twisting upon itself in a cackling sphere of inky darkness. As the final syllable is invoked, the raw energy collapses before detonating, releasing a ghastly shout, and a wave of utter darkness is unleashed, a veritable wave of deathly energy that causes anything its in path to quickly wither and decay. Blacker than the deepest night in all of its glory, a tsunami of dark power emanates outward. It is the inevitability of death, the surest end to all life, the final lamentation of the damned as their lives are obliterated. This spell, a manifestation of the raw fury and terror of mankind turned into an all consuming destructive force is the signature spell of a Dark God Slayer. Drawing upon the poisonous nature of the anti-magic barrier particles, this spell releases a massive wave of darkness, it is as much a physical force as it is a state of energy, causing anything within to rapidly eat away at its own life, as entropy in all its horror takes hold in that moment. :Incantation: Sorrow subsumed by blackened heart. Wrath consumed by broken promise. Damned is ye adrift the sea of chaos. Forced to walk thy path in geass . O cursed name concealed by sin. I call upon thee to awake within. Of this blessed vessel I do beseech. Embraced by darkness mine unholy smite I shall unleash. I summon thee! Abyssus Baptismus! Tetradeum Flumen Tartarus (四秘儀魔界, Latin and Japanese for, "Four Rivers of Hell"): This is a form of dark magic amplification that allows the Dark God Slayer to alter the form and manifestation of Abyssus Baptismus. To perform such a feat, an invocation is necessary, words of power are the conduit by which we can cast change upon the world, and by altering or even adding an incantation to spells, it is possible to change them, alter their scope and power beyond their current limits. As an old form of magic, all of the incantations bear the script of the old language at that time. *'Styx, Odium Fluvium' (Latin for, "River of Hatred"): In the midst of invoking the terrible might of Abyssus Baptismus, he pauses, and his once wrathful terrible voice becomes sorrowful, and full of pain. As the incantation continues it is apparent that the spell has been altered. The crackling sphere of darkness illuminates with dark ethereal light before it is fired upwards to the heavens. When it detonates, it release a fog of darkness that taints the clouds and darkens the heavens. Lightning cracks in the distance and a downpour of rain pelts the earth below. But the rain is black as sin and all that it touches begins to wither. The foul emotions of hate and anger are missing, in their place a profound sense of loss engulfs those within, and it saps the strength of their magic. Magic itself is the victim in this dark spell, for its power decays in the onslaught of the rain. Those within can feel their magical abilities weaken, for even as they gather the magical power to fuel their spells, they begin to unravel as it manifests. Such spells have all of their attributes from their potency to their range decreased, it is not so dramatic but it is evident, and the decay only worsens the longer this spell remains in effect. Everything from magical attacks to magical defenses continue to erode in their strength, their power sapped as though stricken by a poison, and indeed that is what Lamentation Prayer Rain is to magic. It is an insidious poison that corrodes the wonder of magic, that stifles its growth and ultimately results in its untimely "death". *'Lethe, Memoria Fluvium' (Latin for, "River of Memory"):One of the few dark spells designed primarily not for combat but for cleansing. Though it shares a similar incantation to Abyssus Baptismus, the utterance of this spell is intended as a sending, a burial rite to send the souls of the deceased or other apparitions to their final resting place. Dark energy seeps out of the earth in a viscous liquid, before the earth upturns unleashing a thick and heavy mist that spirals upward as the visage of ghosts and souls are propelled skyward. The spell bears a haunting semblance to the infamous Memento Mori curse used by Mard Geer. If used against a living being, they will find themselves engulfed in a spiraling maelstrom of life and death, bringing them ever closer to that edge. It does not directly attack the body, for the spell instead draws out the souls of the deceased, and the latent negative emotions that linger or have settled into the area, and in effect cleansing them. A living creature will be drowned in a cacophony of negative emotions, as the very terror of death grips their soul, ravaging its hold on their body. It is very likely that such beings will be killed outright, as their soul is also pulled along the torrent, and even if their soul should keep, the damage dealt to that bond will have vastly reduce the strength and effectiveness of their physical body. The entropic effect intermingled with the dark powers very much resembles the effect that anti-magic barrier particles have on a mages body. It is poisonous and often times lethal as their own magic aggressively seeks to defend the body, quickly sapping at their physical strength and durability. As a spell its destructive potential is severely limited, doing little if any structural damage, and though its purpose is as a burial rite, Dark God Slayers often re-purposed this spell as a means physically weakening a mage in battle. Each time it is used the hold their body becomes ever weaker, ever more frail and taut as their vitality is ripped out. * Acheron, Cruciatus Fluvium (Latin for, "River of Pain"): Whilst the white-hot fury of Abyssus Baptismus's incantation is invoked, the caster alters the incantation, its wrathful intonations are changed into that of ecstasy and bliss. The sphere of darkness bubbles and convulses as though a great beast were held within struggling to burst out before dropping onto the earth below, and in a single moment, the world stills as the sphere shrinks to the size of a bead before it rapidly radiates outward. This version of the spell transforms the wide area beam that was once Abyssus Baptismus to unleash its power as an all encompassing emanating burst. The strength of this spell lies in its sheer size of effect and area, it is simply put, a spell designed wholly to inflict devastation and destruction upon everything within its radius. Designed for large-scale conflicts its incantation is derived from the feelings it invokes as death sweeps across its area. Victims of this spell feel no pain, no sorrow, only a deep sense of rapture as their very lives are snuffed out of existence, their bodies consumed entirely. Its power is matched only the devastation it leaves in its wake, for there is nothing, left but the earth itself, all else within its area are swallowed hole by the burst. When its dark power leaves the earthly realm, at its epicenter stands the Dark God Slayer, as the last thoughts and feelings of every life taken slams into their consciousness. This spell is wholly powerful in its capacity for destruction, capable of annihilating an entire city if used at full power, but in exchange for such overwhelming strength it leaves the Dark God Slayer very much open to attack as his mind is assailed with the last thoughts of bliss from his victims. *'Phlegethon, Ignis Fluvium' (Latin for, "River of Fire"): The furious roar of the damned, the unquenchable thirst of destruction as dark energies throb with necromantic power, the corrosive aura that greedily devours all it touches enshrouds the Dark God Slayer like a cloak. The destructive power of Abyssus Baptismus is harnessed in a way few are capable, wreathing himself in its dark power, the incantation falls from his lips like sanguine wine, and then a rush of winds as power is drawn inward. The vile and entropic waves that is Abyssus Baptismus envelope the Dark God Slayer in a darkly lit aura granting him its personal protection. Attacks directed against his person are snuffed out, as they lose all force and power fueling them, spells dissipate into motes of light as the entropic forces of Abyssus Baptismus sap them of their strength. When he moves to strike his fists and weapons are cloaked in this power, allowing him to attack with the full force of not only his martial skills, but the destructive might of Abyssus Baptismus in every blow. Somber is his expression as dark magic capable of slaying the gods licks upon his skin with the soft caress of a lover. To the more modern slayers, this power is akin the fists, and claw attacks frequently seen, though much more powerful in its capacity. Rather than relent after a single use, Awakening Eminence folds the power of his most powerful attack into an aura that surrounds him. For all its power however, it drains his mana reserves rapidly, and he is unable to cast his spells as normal. However that is why he is also a master of the sword, and is able to channel his spells using it as a foci. Leathéadrom na Marbh (Gaelic for, "Twilight of the Dead"): The mystic forces of darkness and light, dual powers forever dancing in opposition with the other. It is an endless cycle of conquest and subjugation that pervades the higher echelons of the metaphysical, yet it is the foundation for all phenomena and magic to manifest, for one cannot exist without the other, one is not defined without the other. Duality is at the core of all magic, concepts and symbols have multiple meanings, phases, even states of being, and to grasp this lost knowledge is to tread in the domain of the gods. Dark God Slayers weave their ancient magic into the atmosphere above them, into the earth below them and allow their will to seep into world around them. That which is defined as "dead" is now alive, as the chunks of earth rise into the air, taking shape, given life and sapience. These constructs born of the will of the god slayer become extensions of his will, given form by darkness, life by light is the fully realized form of this idea. Versatile in its capacity, this form of magic is one of the most prominent weapons wielded by Dark God Slayers who could turn the environment itself into a veritable living spell. With his invocation earthen beasts rose from the ground, as skyward spirits descended from the clouds wrapped in darkness and light, they charged into the enemies of the Dark God Slayer at their masters command. From beasts to simple constructs such as walls or weapons, the world became the sword by which the Dark God Slayers put down any resistance they came across, and it was this power that had exalted them into the annuls of history, as not mere ambassadors or emissary's, but slayers in a world full of monsters. 'Light Magic' There is magic which is capable of working wonders in the known universe, able to alter the world around it according to the imagination of its wielder. But then there lies another class of magic, one whose mere existence cannot be classified as magic but rather a miracle. The Light magic wielded by Dark God Slayers is a divine blessing, it is the work of the gods, and therefore it is capable of performing what even mages refer to as "miracles". This is a form of magic that is beyond even the understanding of those who wield it for it violates, and outright ignores all conventions of thought, it simply is. Given form by the blessed holy light, they appear in a form associated with goodness and purity and though classified by its wielders as "light magic" they do not manifest in the same way as the light spells wielded by a typical mage. Such light magic can only been considered "holy" for it is serves as the antithesis to anti-magic barrier particles and the cursed magic wielded by demons. If there is to be a spark, an attribute that defines the power that is capable of slaying even a god, it is at its fundamental rooted in the very power wielded here. For it is a form of magic that is strengthened by the heart, where mercy and compassion serve as its source of power illuminating its light to the farthest reaches of heaven. Solas Beannacht (光祝祷, Gaelic and Japanese for, "Light Blessing"): A spell of divine restoration, its has the ability to reverse the effects of entropy, serving as the direct counter to the otherwise infallible destructive capabilities of Darkness Magic. That which was once destroyed, desecrated or otherwise violated will be made whole once more. Upon uttering the incantation, whose notes are like a melodious song, warm and soothing on a midsummer day, as though one were surrounded by family and loved ones, motes of light rise from the earth twinkling like tiny stars. Slowly as the magic begins to churn in the atmosphere, a presence fills the area, as the world becomes sharper, clearer, colors becoming richer in their hue, tastes and sounds heightening ten fold. Through all of this, magic sings in concert as a miracle is worked into the world, as though watching it happen in reverse, that which was once destroyed, quickly but meticulously begins to restore itself to what it once was. Filling in the gaps are the motes of light which solidify becoming part of the very objects that were once lost, and within seconds are fully restored. The true power of this spell is the sheer scale in which it can be cast, by reciting the incantation like a mantra, the caster can continuously repair objects, buildings, vegetation, and the like restoring them to their previous states. Whole country sides that were once razed to the ground can be restored within while wildlife once bountiful and plentiful that had been reduced to ash can bloom once more. Depending on the scale and extent of the damage, the time required by this spell can range from moments after its initial casting to hours or even days. This is the holy power of the Light Magic wielded by a Dark God Slayer, capable of undoing the damage often inflicted on the world due to the relentless conflicts of mortals, demons and gods. Dhiaga Curfá (四神獣合唱, Gaelic for, "Divine Chorus", Japanese for, "Four Divine Beasts Choir"): Ars Deus The Ars Deus, an old term from a dead language meaning "Godly Arts" refers to the grand spell of each element wielded by a Dark God Slayer. They are unlike any other form of magic wielded by mortal hands, for they touch upon the divine, drink its essence and through its rippling waters reveal the truest expression of a gods might. The incantations of such spells are uttered in languages not fit for mortal mouths, as their words lack sound and context at least to the limited perceptions of humans. Yet when they are invoked, the mysterious intonations reverberate through the upper echelons of the multitude of planes and parallel dimensions calling forth the divine power that rests within the heavens. Ars Deus: Atermalum Ars Deus: Praesagium Behind the Scenes *This article is approved by Per. *The author of this article felt that using the established canon variants, ie "'element' God's Bellow' and the similar derivatives as seen in other Slayer Styles would have been disingenuous. Rather than exist as some a pale copy of Dragon Slayer Magic, this author has sought to create a more unique and varied form of Slayer Magic. *The image used for this article was created by 1nflames, all credit goes to the original author. Category:Darkness Magic Category:Light Magic Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic